Kiba's Bath
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: In which Kiba has to bath before going to see Granny cat with Tamaki, and things get a little messy. Rated M for sexual themes.


"So tell me why I have to take a bath again?" Kiba asked as he followed his girlfriend down the hallway to their washroom.

"Because Granny Cat invited us over for dinner, and I've told her that you're cleaner since I've started living with you," Tamaki explained as she started to run the water.

"Why would you lie to her?" Kiba asked as he stood in the doorway, watching the water fill the tub.

"Because cleanliness is very important to Granny and she didn't approve of you because you were 'dirty like a mutt,'" Tamaki explained.

"I don't see what's wrong with how clean I am. It's not like I stink or anything," Kiba grumbled.

"You smell like a dog," Tamaki stated.

"And you smell like a cat, which is a lot less pleasant," Kiba countered, honestly starting to get offended.

"I don't mind that you smell like dog," Tamaki tried to back track. "I honestly find it comforting at this point."

"Well I don't find the smell of cat comforting," Kiba pouted from the corner. "Maybe you should bathe more often."

Tamaki sat back in faux offence. She turned off the water, as the bubbles had reached the rim, and turned towards Kiba.

"Why haven't you gotten undressed yet?" Tamaki demanded, looking up at her boyfriend who was still standing by the door holding his towel.

"Because I think that it's indignant to be forced to take a bath, and even more indignant to be forced to strip in front of you. I still have some dignity, I'm not a whore," Kiba mock complained as he pretended to hide behind his towel for even more protection form his girlfriend's prying eyes. "See, you're already undressing me with your eyes, you can't even help but to see me as an object for your pleasure."

"We've lived together for months now," Tamaki stated with an exasperated sigh. "I've seen you in a lot more compromising situations than getting ready for a bath."

"Very well then," Kiba said as he closed the door and faced the corner.

Kiba started to undress, but every once in a while he would turn to see if Tamaki was watching him, which of course she always was.

"Don't watch," Kiba protested as he stood in the corner with his pants half down.

"Oh come on and just hurry up," Tamaki sighed. "I could undress you faster than this."

"I knew it, you just want to get me naked," Kiba said in exaggerated surprise. "You're such a pervert."

"You're right," Tamaki sighed. "I only want to see you naked, now can we get on with it."

"Well, at least you're honest about it," Kiba said before shimmying his pants the rest of the way down. Once his pants hit the ground, he cheekily kicked them up into the air and threw them at Tamaki.

Next Kiba started to slowly pull his shirt above his head. He tried to maintain eye contact with Tamaki the entire time that he was removing hi shirt. Once his shirt was off, Kiba licked his lips before tossing his shirt to his girlfriend as well. Kiba then grabbed the waste of his boxers and started to seductively pull those down as well. Before Kiba pulled his boxers over his now fully erect penis, he looked directly into Tamaki's eyes and winked. He bit his bottom lip and dropped his trunks to the floor.

Kiba picked up his boxers and started to sashay his way over to Tamaki. Once he was standing in front of her, he dropped his underwear into her hands and whispered, "Was that the show you were hoping to see?"

Tamaki chuckled and rolled her eyes before saying, "Yes dog boy, you put on an amazing show."

Kiba grinned before lowering himself into the bath. He stretched out and relaxed into the steaming hot water.

"Okay, so I've given you a show," Kiba stated, as he relaxed further into the water, "So where's mine?"

"Where's your what?" Tamaki scoffed.

"You know, I gave you a fun little strip tease to get you going, so now you give me one," Kiba stated, as he looked over at Tamaki with one eye partially open.

"Oh is that so?" Tamaki asked.

Kiba nodded in response, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at her.

"Well, in that case," Tamaki started, "I guess that I do owe you a little something in response."

Before Kiba could even open his eyes to see what she had meant by that, Tamaki had dumped a cup of freezing cold water onto his head. The contrast of the cold water to the steaming stuff that he was submerged in was such a shock that he immediately sat up straight and started sputtering.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kiba demanded as he now sat huffily in the tub.

"It seemed like you needed to cool off a little bit after your little show," Tamaki replied. "I was simply helping out."

"Oh were you now?" Kiba demanded as he started to stand up in the water.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked as she watched her boyfriend stand up to his full height.

"Helping you loosen up a bit, like I thought I had earlier," Kiba stated before reaching out of the tub and pulling Tamaki in before she could say anything with his ninja quick movements.

Tamaki sat up in the tub, fully clothed and thoroughly drenched. Kiba sat at the other end of the tub smiling smugly, with his shoulders bouncing a little, like he was trying to supress laughter.

Now the tub wasn't a huge tub, but it was one big enough for Akamaru, so the two of them fit in it comfortably together. So even though Tamaki wasn't planning on being in the tub, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"You can't take a bath with clothes on silly," Kiba stated before moving over to Tamaki to try and assist her out of her drenched clothes.

"I wasn't supposed to be taking a bath," Tamaki verbally protested, but didn't fight Kiba pulling off her wet shirt.

"See, that's already starting to look more comfortable," Kiba mumbled as he moved closer to her.

Kiba maneuvered himself so that he was almost laying on top of Tamaki, with his hands on either side of her supporting his weight. Kiba moved his mouth to her collar bone and started to tease her skin with his lips. Tamaki started to relax under his touch and started to slip further down into the tub.

"There we go, it looks like we're starting to loosen up now," Kiba whispered into her skin as he moved his lips down to her breasts.

As Kiba's mouth worked on her chest, his hands moved to her hips to remove her pants. Tamaki lifted up her hips in order to assist Kiba in the removal of her pants, but it didn't achieve much as they were formed to her skin from being wet.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just stripped for me," Kiba teased as he dug he claws further into her pants in an attempt to just rip them off.

"How was I supposed to know that this is where this was headed?" Tamaki demanded.

"I don't know," Kiba deadpanned, "Maybe from my strip show, or my totally obvious hard on, or the fact that I was begging you to strip for me.

"Okay, fine, it was obvious," Tamaki stated. "Just hurry up and get the stupid things off."

"Just know that you asked for it," Kiba stated as he dug his sharp nails through the fabric and violently pulled the girls pants down.

He hadn't shredded the material as he had expected to, but the holes in the fabric meant that she would never be able to wear them again. Kiba knew that he would be sure to hear about it later, but for now, from the look on his girlfriend's face, Kiba knew that she had found the experience unbelievably sexy.

The girl laid underneath him, still more clothed than he was, but she looked completely sexy nonetheless. Her white bra and matching panties were almost completely see through in the warm water. The only thing that was truly blocking his vision, were the cursed bubbles that were floating around in the water.

Kiba made quick work of taking off the panties, and flung them unceremoniously out of the tub. Kiba moved his mouth away from the girl's chest and started working his way down towards her more delicate areas. The water made it easier to lift Tamaki up so that he wouldn't drown as he went down on her.

"Are you sure that you weren't prepared for this to happen?" Kiba asked as he took note of the fact that Tamaki was completely shaven.

"Maybe I was hoping for something, I just hadn't planned it out exactly like this," Tamaki confessed.

Kiba grinned against her skin before going back to the task that he had started. His tongue joined his lips in teasing her skin as he reached her hip bone. He knew to pay special attention to the skin right under her hip bone, right where the body naturally went into a 'V', which met at the clitoris. This spot was her favourite place to be teased, for whatever reason, it drove her crazy when he paid attention to a spot that was just out of reach of where she was most sensitive.

As Kiba teased Tamaki, she started to squirm under his touch, allowing small moans to escape her lips. Kiba grinned at the fact that he knew her so well, and at the knowledge that he could get this much of a reaction out of her, even before he got really into it.

Just as Tamaki started to move her hips, begging for more, Kiba grabbed onto her hips as tightly as he could and finally moved his mouth downward. He easily located the clitoris and started to manipulate it with his tongue. It didn't take long for the movements in Tamaki's hips to become more forceful as the sensation started to tear through her body.

Tamaki laced her fingers through Kiba's hair, pulling slightly in order to keep her from pushing him further into her and deeper into the water. Kiba let out a small noise, letting Tamaki know that he didn't mind her pulling his hair. Kiba enjoyed the knowledge that he was exciting her so much.

Tamaki's movements started to stiffen, as her body began to shake. Kiba knew that he had gotten her so close to coming. Kiba lifted his head and pulled her mouth to his as he moved his hand down to continue on what his mouth had been doing previously. He pulled her up out of the water and on to his lap. Kiba supported Tamaki with his one hand while he worked her clitoris with the other.

Kiba felt Tamaki stiffen even further in his grasp, as her head fell back. He moved his lips to neck as he moved his fingers faster and harder until she finished and relaxed in his arms.

She sat there panting as Kiba continued to kiss her, moving between her collarbone and her chest. He finally wrapped his arms around her and removed her bra, allowing her breasts to fall free. Kiba slowly lowered the girl back into the water before moving his lips down to the tips of her breasts.

Kiba took her right tit into his mouth, while playing with the other with his right hand. He heard her gasp as his tongue around the tit before sucking on it deliberately. Tamaki arched her back, as Kiba worked on her tits, eventually working his way over to her left one.

All of a sudden, Tamaki reached out and grabbed Kiba's hardened dick. Her touch caused it to start throbbing, and he released a tiny gasp from his mouth. Tamaki started to play with the length, slowly running her fingers down the sides, and occasionally brushing the sensitive head.

By this point Kiba was no longer in control. He couldn't continue to move his lips in any deliberate fashion. He simply rested his head between her excited breasts and just enjoyed the sensation of her hands on his cock.

Just as Kiba was starting to get really excited, Tamaki whispered down to him, "I need you inside me."

Kiba looked up at the girl, her eyes were closed, but her face was begging him to do as she had demanded. Kiba gave her breasts one final peck before climbing out of the tub in search of a condom. Once he found one, he slid it over his throbbing member and he climbed back into the tub.

Kiba repositioned himself over Tamaki before finding the correct hole and guiding his cock in. Kiba started to thrust slow and gentle, before he started to pick up the pace. Eventually he was rocking her against the back of the tub, and the waves that they were creating were splashing out of the tub.

She was stiffening under his force, while his movements were becoming more erratic as he tried to push through the sensations that were coursing through his own body. Just as he was sure that he couldn't wait for her any longer, her back arched and a slight moan escaped her lips. She went slack under him as he released as well.

They lay there unmoving in the tub as they both revelled in sensation of their respective orgasms. Kiba's arms snaked around Tamaki as they lay there. After about ten minutes, Tamaki pushed Kiba off of her and she started to raise out of the tub.

"Where are you going?" Kiba wined as he watched her grab a towel and start to walk out of the door.

"We're going to be late for dinner at Granny Cat's, and I have to go get dressed and ready all over again," Tamaki explained as she sauntered out of the room.

Kiba rolled over onto his back and sighed, dinner with Granny Cat was never fun, but at least this time he had something to distract him from the bitchy old lady.


End file.
